


the beginning of our lives

by planetundersiege



Series: Lumity Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Future, Lumity, Lumity Week 2020, Marriage, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lumity Week 2020: Day 7: FutureEveryone had knew since the beginning that Luz would be the one moving to the Boiling Isles when they got married.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739338
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	the beginning of our lives

Everyone had knew since the beginning that Luz would be the one moving to the Boiling Isles when they got married, and not Amity moving to the human realm. There were several reasons for that, the main one being that witches knew about human and Luz, while humans knew nothing about witches, magic and demons, and Amity’s pointy ears would give everyone confused looks. And, the second was that Luz felt more at home in the magic world where she could freely use her magic, not having to keep it a secret from everyone around her.

So, the moment Amity had proposed, they knew they would end up living together at the Boiling Isles, Luz moving into Amity’s childhood city. They had done everything top prepare for their wedding, while also buying a cute little house just outside of town, a quick walking distance from the owl house to meet up with Eda and King.

They were so happy together, and chatted every day about their big day, until it finally arrived. They got married, tied the knot, whatever you called it. They were now in a union that would last for the rest of their lives, bonded as wife and wife, and they couldn’t be happier about it. So, it was a special feeling when they walked through the door of their new house together, for the first time as a married couple. It sort of symbolized their new fresh start together, the beginning of their life, of the future.

A future filled with love and care, cuddling and dangerous and exciting magic adventure, and later raising a few kids, showering them with love and gifts, as well as many visits to to the human realm to meet their grandmother.

Yes, their future together was bright, and they couldn’t wait to see what it had in store for them.


End file.
